Un choix à faire
by alicja21
Summary: Hermione a un problème un GROS problème celui d’aimer 2 garçons à la fois. Comment s’en sortira-t-elle ? Mais surtout Qui sera l’élu de son cœur ?


**Voici une histoire avec Draco, Harry et Hermione.**

**Bonne lecture! Laissez des reviews merci!**

**C'est la 1ére fois que j'écris une fic de ce genre.**

**Hermione était assise près du lac elle réfléchissait comment allait-elle se sortir de ce genre de situation elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme-ça avec 2 garçons en même temps ça ne passerait pas inaperçus pendant très longtemps,**

**surtout quand l'un était à Griffondor et l'autre à Serpentard, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, elle se prit le visage entre les mains de désespoir, en pensant : « Harry ou Draco ? » Elle ne savait vraiment pas lequel choisir, d'autant plus que tous les 2 l'aimaient comme jamais elle n'avait été aimée durant toute sa vie.**

**Elle soupira de désolation, quant une main se posa sur son épaule, Hermione sursauta et se tourna vivement pour apercevoir son amie la rouquine, qui l'a fixée avec inquiétude,**

**« Salut Gin » Dit Hermione**

**« Salut Hermione »**

**Un silence pesant s'installa entre les 2 jeunes filles quand Ginny au bout d'un certain temps le brisa : « Qu'est-ce-qui-se passe Hermione ? »**

**« Rien »**

**A cette réponse la rouquine croisa les bras à la façon de Mme Weasley, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette allusion.**

**La rouquine reprit la parole : « On ne me l'a fais pas celle-là Hermione je te connais bien tu sais, je vois que quelque chose te tracasse alors ? »**

**Hermione ne voulait pas répondre, mais en voyant le regard de son amie elle savait, que c'était perdus d'avance alors elle se lança : « Tu me le promets de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire, promit ? »**

**Ginny savait que quand son amie disait ce genre de phrase c'était que vraiment quelque chose n'allait pas, Gin leva alors la main droite en disant « Jurée ! »**

**Hermione ne savait pas par ou commencer, au bout d'un moment elle lui dit simplement ceci : « Je… J'aime 2 garçons ! »**

**En entendant ces mots Ginny fit de grands yeux « Est-ce-que j'ai bien entendus ? »**

**Hermione hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires, Ginny sur le coup de la surprise lui dit : « Eh ben ça ! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Surtout venant de toi ! »**

**Hermione lui lança un regard interrogatoire : « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par-là ? »**

**Ginny paraissait mal à l'aise : « Ben tu sais euh… Je te vois toujours dans les livres en train de travailler, alors… On peut dire que ce genre de chose surprend »**

**Hermione vexée lui dit : « Tu insinues que je ne suis pas capable d'aimer c'est ça ? »**

**« NON ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Hermione excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimée » **

**Le visage de la Griffondor c'était radoucie : « Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire Ginny je les aime tellement tous les 2 que j'en mourrais s'ils leurs arriveraient malheur ! » Dit Hermione avec une voix laissant entendre le désespoir.**

**« Qui sont ces 2 jeunes garçons que tu aimes temps ? » Demanda Ginny**

**Hermione répondit : « Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy » En disant cela elle s'attendait à recevoir une paire de claque de la part de son amie, mais elle n'en fit rien, elle se contenta juste de l'observer.**

**Le mutisme de son amie inquiéta sérieusement Hermione : « Ginny ! Ginny répond moi ! Arrête de restait comme-ça sans réagir tu me fais peur ! » **

**Au bout d'un moment Ginny reprit la parole au grand soulagement d'Hermione : « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire Hermione ? »**

**Oh oui ! La concernée le savait très bien ! **

**« Tu sors avec 2 garçons qui sont ennemis depuis toujours ! Je présume qu'ils ne sont pas au courant ? »**

**Hermione lui fit non de la tête,**

**la rouquine se passa la main dans les cheveux en disant : « Tu t'es mise dans un sacré pétrin Hermione et ça dure depuis combien de temps ? »**

**« Depuis la rentrée » Dit Hermione**

**Ginny répondit au bout d'un moment : « Tu ne peux pas faire autrement Mione tu dois leur dire la vérité et en même temps faire un choix, car imagine s'ils l'apprennent par eux même se sera la… »**

**« Catastrophe » Acheva Hermione**

***** **

**C'était décidé Hermione allait dire la vérité à Draco et à Harry aujourd'hui même, après s'être lavée, habillée, et maquillée elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, puis elle partit en cours, le reste de la journée passa très vite, Hermione était très anxieuse à l'idée d'être au soir car elle avait donnée rendez-vous à Harry près du lac.**

*******

**Le soir arriva un peu trop vite au gout d'Hermione, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler, elle inspira un bon coup en fermant les yeux, oui elle avait prise sa décision c'était ainsi et pas autrement ! Malgré les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux, Ginny mit sa main sur son épaule en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant, ce qui réchauffa un peu le cœur de notre jeune Griffondor, puis elle prit son courage à 2 mains et sortit par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.**

**Elle marchait droit devant elle, elle savait que si elle s'arrêtait elle n'aurait plus la force de continuer.**

**Elle pensa : « Courage Mione ! Dans quelques minutes ça sera terminé ! » En pensant ces mots Hermione avait franchie le hall d'entrée, quand soudain elle l'aperçut au loin elle se figea instantanément, ses jambes refusèrent d'avancer, Harry vint à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire, qui l'a fis fondre,**

**il lui dit : « Je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir Hermione » Il plongea les yeux dans les siens, Hermione craqua et pleura contre son épaule.**

**« Hermione!!! » Cria Harry,**

**« C'est trop dure!! ****Je n'y arriverais pas! » Dit-elle**

**« Quoi ? » Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux,**

**« Tu peux tous me dire Hermione, tu sais que je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive ! »**

**Puis il l'embrassa, rien n'existait plus pour elle, juste ce corps contre le siens et la chaleur qu'il lui procurait.**

**Quand soudain : « POTTER ! » Hurla un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blond Harry fut trop surprit pour réagir qu'il ne vit pas le coup de poing venir, sous le choc il s'écroula à terre le nez en sang.**

**Hermione hurla : « DRACO ARRETE JE T'EN PRIE !!!!!!!!! » Dit-elle en pleure, il se retourna vers elle en lui disant avec toute la haine dont il était capable : « Ainsi tu me trompais ?! Avec ce… Cette… !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »**

**Hermione répondit : « Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »**

**Mais Draco n'écoutait plus, il se déchaina sur Harry par des coups de pieds coups de poings**

**« ARRETE ! » Hurla Hermione elle s'interposa entre lui et Harry mais Draco l'a repoussa violement quant Harry sortit sa baguette magique et cria : « EXPELLIARMUS !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Malgré qu'il fût recouvert de sang et que ses muscles étaient douloureux.**

**Draco se retrouva propulser sur plusieurs mètres Harry eut encore la force de se relever pour se jetais sur Malefoy et le frapper comme lui, lui avait fais.**

**Tandis qu'Hermione hurlait à pleins poumons mais rien à faire, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et l'a dirigea vers elle, elle n'avait qu'une seule formule à prononcer et tous serait belle et bien finit et pour de bon !**

**Quant Harry se tourna vers elle après s'être vengé de Malefoy il hurla : « HERMIONE NON NE FAIT PAS ÇA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »**

**Il s'était levé d'un bond pour aller vers elle, tandis que Draco ayant repris ses esprits fit la même chose qu'Harry, il s'approcha d'elle en douceur.**

**Draco lui parla d'une voix douce : « Hermione je t'en conjure ne fait pas ça ! Je t… (Il se reprit) Ont t'aiment Harry et moi, ne fait pas ça ! »**

**Hermione pleura à chaude larme en entendant ces mots, ses jambes faiblirent et elle s'affaissa dans l'herbe.**

**Harry et Draco voulurent se précipiter vers elle, mais au dernier moment ils s'en empêchèrent à cause de la réaction d'Hermione qui était imprévisible.**

**Au bout d'un moment Harry prononça son prénom d'une voix douce : « Hermione » Elle ferma les yeux au son de sa voix qui était pour elle comme une caresse.**

**Au bout d'un certains temps la Griffondor rouvrit les yeux et regardait les 2 garçons elle voyait dans leurs regards toute la passion qu'ils ressentaient pour elle,**

**quant elle prit la parole d'une voix tremblante : « Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous 2 c'est impossible je vous aime trop ! »**

**Et avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réagirent Hermione se donna la mort !**

**« HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurlèrent Draco et Harry d'une même voix, mais c'était trop tard la femme de leur cœur gisait là sans vie.**

**Ils s'effondrent tous les 2 sur le corps de la jeune femme en pleurant de toutes les larmes de leurs corps.**

**Au bout d'un moment Harry se releva essuyant les dernières larmes, il prit sa baguette magique et dit à Draco : « Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre car la femme que j'aime est morte ! »**

**Puis il se donna la mort, Draco en eut le cœur brisait de chagrin, son corps était secoué de sanglot tous était de sa faute ! TOUS !!!!! S'il n'avait pas tapé Harry l'élu de son cœur serait encore en vie !**

**Soudain il ressentit une atroce douleur dans la poitrine comme-ci son cœur allait exploser, après un dernier regard vers sa bien aimée il s'écroula et rendit son dernier souffle.**

**FIN !!!!!!!!!!**

**Trop triste cette fic !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Même en l'écrivant j'ai eus les larmes aux yeux ! Alors votre avis ? **


End file.
